helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger
|type = Single |artist = Nochiura Natsumi |released = October 6, 2004 October 27, 2004 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD single, Single V |length = 10:40 |label = |producer = Tsunku }}Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger (恋愛戦隊シツレンジャー; Love Squadron Ranger) is Nochiura Natsumi's only single. It was released on October 6, 2004, and the Single V was released on October, 27, 2004. The first press of the regular edition came with Hello! Project Photo Card No. 0041, the limited edition came with photocards No. 0037-0040, and the Single V came with Hello! Project Photo Card No. 0054. The title track appears on the compilation album Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best. LOVE LIKE CRAZY appeared on the Petit Best 5, and the VOCAL Ver. of the PV for the title track appears on Petit Best 5 DVD. Goto Maki covered "Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger" on her album 3rd Station. Tracklist CD #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger #LOVE LIKE CRAZY #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger (Instrumental) Single V #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger (恋愛戦隊シツレンジャー) (PV) #LOVE LIKE CRAZY (PV) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Abe Natsumi *Matsuura Aya *Goto Maki Single Information ;Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki ;LOVE LIKE CRAZY *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA Concert Performances ;Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger *Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Haru "Triangle Energy" *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2005 Haru 101 Kaime no KISS ~HAND IN HAND~ - Matsuura Aya, Melon Kinenbi *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ - Abe Natsumi with Country Musume *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Otomechikku Bank~ - Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei *Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 "Rock Desu yo!" - Goto Maki, Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuumkyuu~ - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ - Sekine Azusa, Kaneko Rie, Arai Manami, Fukuda Kanon *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ - Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Shimizu Saki *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Zoku v-u-den *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - trugranful *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! - Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu, Hashisako Rin ;LOVE LIKE CRAZY *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE - Miyamoto Karin, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ono Kotomi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 48,854 Trivia *The single V for the single sold 21,931 copies and peaked at #1 on the Oricon weekly charts. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger, LOVE LIKE CRAZY Category:2004 DVDs Category:2004 Singles Category:Nochiura Natsumi Category:Debut Single Category:Last Single Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:2004 Single Vs Category:3 Members Line-Up